Beowulf and the Leviathan
by nalaagirl
Summary: So I wrote this for a class in high school several years ago. I decided to upload it and see what people think. It is sort of a love story for Beowulf. He is of course fighting a monster. I'm not entirely sure how the ratings work, but there is fighting.


An elf runs to the castle of Beowulf. "My lord Beowulf, your greatness has been heard even among the hidden people. My people are in danger of destruction from the great sea creature, The Leviathan. We are the sea folk elves. The Leviathan preys on our ships that hold our people. Come as soon as you can. Please help us we will give you glory among all the elves and dwarves for thousands of years to come," says the elf.

Beowulf hears, and sees a great opportunity to get glory among the hidden people. "Where are you from young elf? I have never seen and elf before."

" I am from the Norwegian sea. We live on our ships almost all the time. I must leave now to do what I can for my people," says the elf.

Beowulf immediately begins making plans to save the elves. He calls forth ten of the bravest men to accompany him to the land of the elves and destroy the leviathan. They get their best longboats to make their journey.

They were on the sea for weeks when they came across an odd ship. It was an elf ship. The boat looked like a swan, the front being the neck and head; the sides being the wings. It was all white. The elves stopped when they saw it was Beowulf. "My lord Beowulf, if you keep going you will reach the Leviathan, before you reach our people. Battle the Leviathan and tell our people after you have won."

As they travel they come across a disturbance in the water. They've come across the Leviathan. It circles the ship as if to find the most vulnerable part. The leviathan looked like a crab the size of a whale, with many extra legs.

These brave Geats were brought back to a time where their mothers' discipline was frightful. They felt like little children who did something wrong and their mothers were going to punish them. Except they weren't children and their mothers weren't there. The punishment was: destruction of their ship, like the elves.

Then they looked upon Beowulf and remembered their bravery. He told them, "if I fail to kill the evil leviathan, bring back my armor to my father and send word to the elves there is no hero." He was getting ready for battle. With a look that would have sent them scurrying to obey anything he asked of them, he dove into the water and swam straight to the Leviathan.

With all his armor and his sword on, any normal person would have sunk once they hit the water. He was no ordinary person. He was Beowulf, with superhuman strength. He was advancing on the leviathan. The leviathan was advancing towards Beowulf, with an evil glint in his eye that meant dinner was served.

Beowulf began to fight, while the Geats looked on. After a few minutes of on the surface of the water fighting, the leviathan advanced into its own territory to fight. Underwater. The leviathan struck Beowulf with one of its huge claws. Beowulf struck at the claw wit his sword. They hit with a loud clang.

Beowulf struck, the leviathan struck, each suffering minor injuries. Beowulf pressed the leviathan, the leviathan pressed Beowulf, each seeking to find the others weakness.

The Geats were surprised at all the clanging coming from the sea. This battle had gone on for a day. Disturbing their sleep, because of all the clanging. They were hungry from not daring to miss what might happen if they left to eat.

Beowulf battles on. This battle was battle of strength and endurance. Both things Beowulf thrived on. Beowulf should have been winning, but since the leviathan had so many legs, they were pretty evenly matched. Each was pressing the other to the limit.

The leviathan struck and hit Beowulf's armor, crushing him inside. Beowulf was feeling great pain. He struck the leviathan using all his might. The leviathan went sailing across the sea floor.

It came back with great speed and attempted to put its claws on Beowulf. He saw that coming though, and dodged the claw while striking the tail of the great monster. The leviathan shook with rage, and planned to end this once and for all. He was going to eat Beowulf whole.

Just before the leviathan struck Beowulf cut out the leviathans tongue. It decided to just kill Beowulf and not eat him. It was all he could do to keep Beowulf from winning.

After this had gone on for some time, Beowulf struck one of the leviathan's mighty legs off. The pain was too much for the leviathan so it retreated to the far corners of its territory.

Beowulf surfaced for a moment to get his bearings then pursued the leviathan again. When he came upon the leviathan it was doing better than it had when it fled, although not as good as it had done before it fled. Beowulf finished off the leviathan in one sweeping gesture. He went for the heart.

Because of the leviathan's great evil, its blood turned the water black. The water changed colors from clear to black.

The Geats saw the water and feared greatly for their fearless leader Beowulf. The battle had gone on for days. They had decided to take it in turns eating, so they could survive the wait. They set up watches at night. Not that any of them slept with all the noise. On the seventh day Beowulf surfaced.

While Beowulf had still been underwater he looked around the water. He saw a great treasury of boats the leviathan had sunk. There were so many ships that had sunk it surprised even he. The leviathan had been feasting on elf ships for over fifty years. It saddened him to see so many lost lives. After he had looked at all the ships; he took one of the legs and an eye, as proof of his victory, with him back to the surface.

When he got on his longboat they started heading towards the sea near Norway. After two more weeks out at sea he found the home of the elves. He asked to see the leader of the elves. They let him see their leader.

"I have done what you requested. I have killed the Leviathan, remember the promise you gave me," Beowulf said.

" I remember, Thank you for killing that monster for us. You must stay and rest, before you begin the journey back. We will have a feast of victory in your honor tonight," said the leader of the elves. " Let us bring you new clothes and get a room prepared for you."

Beowulf was brought to a grand room where he could stay. After he had changed into new clothes, he decided to explore. He saw a dance hall and a banquet hall. He went to a library and decided to meet some new people. He met new people in each room he went to.

After having gone to many places in the boats, he found his way to the garden. He saw the most beautiful woman ever. She was an elf. He went and talked to her. "Hello my lady, I am lord Beowulf; may I inquire as to what your name is?"

" I am Alyann," she said. "What are you doing here, I've never seen you before. Are you here on trade? How long are you going to stay?"

"Haven't you heard I defeated the monster the leviathan? I came to tell of my triumph, and get my reward," he said a bit surprised that she hadn't heard.

"Oh! I hadn't heard anyone had gone out to destroy it. I am a warrior elf," said Alyann.

"How are you a warrior elf, do ladies from here fight? They should be protected, not forced to fight," said Beowulf.

"I am the greatest warrior among my people, everyone who chooses to learn the skills in war does," She replied fiercely. "I am not some doll to be watched and trapped by men because they think I am weak. I will not be weak, I spent my life becoming strong."

"I didn't know that, I am sorry if I offended you," Beowulf says, surprise in his voice. "Are you coming to the banquet that is to be held tonight? I think that you should."

"I will see," said Alyann. She rejoiced in her heart because of his invitation. She was falling in love with a man. A man she had just barely met. Then she left.

Beowulf was sad to see her go. He loved her at first sight. He hoped she would come to the banquet. Then he wandered back to his people, the Geats. They were all picking out good banquet clothes. He decided to join them. He looked more for clothes to impress the girl.

They all left to go to the banquet. The leader of the elves asked if Beowulf would recount the tale of his victory, before they ate, so it could be written and kept for generations. So Beowulf recounts the story. As he stands, telling his story he sees Alyann. He looks right at her as he recounts the tale.

The next night the elves had a dance, in their dance hall. He asked her to dance almost every number. He put off leaving so he could be with her. He studied in the library daily, so he could learn more about elves. He loved her. He found opportunities to talk to her whenever he could. They stayed two months longer than they meant too.

Finally his people the Geats wanted to return to their homeland so bad they decided to leave the next week. He didn't want to leave her, so he asked her to marry him. She loved him to, but didn't want to leave her people yet. He would come back soon, and they would be married. Then she would go with him. When he returned, they did just that.


End file.
